Ipswich at its Best
by chokylover
Summary: Hannah didn't hang around them much, but that was about to change. What will she gain? Who knows! But it certainly got interesting all of the sudden. And she suddenly can't stop thinking about him!


**I know I haven't finished my first one, but it's in its final chapters and this one kept bothering me so I wrote it up (:**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Covenant or anything related to it!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had started out normal, waking up and going to school. For any other teenager, this would mean torture. But Hannah actually liked going to Spencer. It's not as if the idea of homework sparked her interest but aside from Nicky's it appeared that school was the only other hangout at Ipswich. With only fifteen minutes to spare, she quickly grabbed her purse and went out the door. After stopping by her locker and grabbing her Literature book, she raced through the halls only to arrive at the classroom three minutes prior to the bell. She gave a triumphant grin to the professor and quickly took her seat.

"Score!" whispered her best friend Mia, smiling at her.

"You know it" said Hannah smiling back.

"Ladies please settle down!!" The professor scolded and turned to the lesson of the day. Both of them smiled and started to take notes. It wasn't long before Hannah felt her cell vibrate meaning she had gotten a text. Careful so as not to get caught, she opened it and read: **You got lucky Cooper!**

She smiled and looked up to see him staring at her, so she winked at him and texted back: **Don't I always? **She kept taking notes when she felt the phone vibrate again. Flipping it open she read: **What are you doin' tonight? **She thought about it. In such a small town you either find a party or hang out at Nicky's. That or count the times people around here spent talking about the Sons of Ipswich, which didn't sound appealing at all. She sighed and responded:** Thought about crashing Nicky's! **

"Hey" she was startled by Mia's voice. "Pay attention! Otherwise, whose notes will I copy?"

"Very funny!!...Finally" breathed Hannah when the bell rang. She gathered her books and got up, walking beside Mia.

"I cannot imagine both your phone bills, through the roof!" said Mia, shaking her head.

Hannah looked at her. "You're one to talk missy!!"

"That's besides the point. Whatever, it's not like either of you pay for it" Mia told her, opening her locker and dropping off the book.

"Very true. Anyway, about tonight?" Hannah took out her Chemistry book, leaving her copy of Literature.

"You said Nicky's right? What time?"

"Yep! How about I meet you there at eight?"

"Deal. Well I'm off, say hi to cutie for me" smiled Mia and turned to walk to her next class.

Hannah rolled her eyes and glanced back at her cell to see one last message waiting for her: **See you there (:**

She put the phone back in the purse and started to walk towards Chemistry. On the way, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the gossip she overheard. Being in Ipswich, not a day goes by without hearing a rumor or a conversation about the Sons. It's like they were royalty, and their moves were constantly measured and talked about. This annoyed Hannah for a bit. Harry Potter may be in town signing wands but if one of the Sons are at Nicky's, you'll find a whole crowd in the pub. Hannah didn't hate the Sons nor did she held anything personal against them, it's just that the world didn't have to revolve around them. Like now for example, they were the talk of the hour.

_'Did you hear that Sarah transfered and Caleb's single now?'_

_'What about Kate and Pogue's fallout?_

_'Oh my god! Last night with Reid was awesome!!'_

_'Ever since he took up swimming Tyler's body is spectacular'_

_Man this is a really long hallway!!_ she thought as she finally reached the classroom and took her seat. She looked up to see which partner she was stuck with for the rest of the lesson.

"Hannah, must be your lucky day eh?!"

"If you say so Abbot. But this time, you will do something"

"Relax princess, I'm all yours" he smirked at her.

She turned away from him, annoyed at his attempt at flirting to see someone looking at her. He had a raised eyebrow in her direction, asking some sort of silent question. She got the message and shrugged, showing him everything is okay. He nodded and went back to his work, as did Hannah. Two more classes and Hannah was relieved to be sitting at lunch with Mia and the rest of the group.

"I curse Spencer's hallways" said Mia after a bite of her pepperoni pizza.

"Oh God I know with their lockers and good-looking students hanging out" replied Adam, making them all laugh except for a glaring Mia.

"What happened this time?" asked Hannah, trying not to laugh.

"It's just that I feel I know more about the Sons than they do" Mia complained, taking a sip from her coke.

"Hear Hear" they all chanted, earning the attention of the entire cafeteria.

"Want an encore?" asked Adam, seeing as they wouldn't stop staring.

The group kept fooling around and making plans for tonight while Hannah let her eyes wander to the center table, otherwise known as the Sons' table. She looked at each one, seizing them up. No doubt in her mind they were all hot, important and they knew it. As shocking as it is, Hannah so far acknowledged their presence but never hung out with them. Their groups just didn't mix, and they mostly kept to themselves if only to own up to their legacy or something like that. She felt watched and turned to see him smiling at her. She gave him a friendly wave and turned to hear the plans being made for this weekend. Just from hearing them she was getting tired. Lucky for her she had three more classes to go through. _There goes the devil bell again!!_

The next three classes were a blur for Hannah. When the final bell rang she was reminded they were to meet at eight. Hannah decided to go back to her dorm and take a small nap. At six her cell alarm woke her up. She went for a nice long hot shower. Afterwards, she took her time deciding on what to wear for the night. She ended up with bermuda pants and a 70's style v-neck top. Then, she stepped in her favorite pair of sneakers and headed to the vanity to style her hair. She brushed it gently knowing it would curl nicely after stepping outside. After applying her make-up she glanced at the clock, 7:00. So they agreed to be there at eight but Hannah planned to get there early and hang out. Almost like clockwork her phone rang. "What's up?"

"Where are you?"-he asked her, annoyed she wasn't there already.

"I'm on my way, oh impatient one" she sighed, rolling her eyes at him. Years of friendship and yet nothing had changed. Then again, she wasn't sure she wanted them to change.

"You better be" he commanded before ending their conversation.

Man was he bossy! she smiled, shaking her head. She was getting in the car when her phone rang again. "I told you I'm on my way!"

"I thought we said eight" she heard Mia's confused voice on the other line.

"I know, I just thought I'd arrive early"

"What, texting was getting boring?" she could almost see her smirk through the phone.

"Why did you call again?" She asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Fine!! I wanted to know what you were planning on wearing for tonight"

"Bermuda with 70's top and sneakers...You?"

"I'm feeling a skirt for tonight"

"You know what happened last time Mia"

"Hannah I swear that breeze came out of nowhere"

"Just warning you!"

"I'll be okay"

"Fine, I gotta go. I'm here!"

"Okay, see you then. Have fun!"

"Count on it" With that Hannah ended the conversation and stepped out of the car. She walked in, looking around the place and scanning it for him. Lucky for her Nicky's was packed and the only way to get around was dancing or bumping into another body. Hannah hated those situations, she was rather claustrophobic. Reason why she quickly stepped out the back door. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and rested against the wall with her eyes closed.

"Can't handle the heat?" asked an all too familiar voice, amused.

She opened her eyes to stare at him and grinned when she finally saw him. "It's about time"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I have decided to leave it there, and I am tired =) I hope you like it and once again thanks for your support!! **


End file.
